mummiesalivefandomcom-20200214-history
Presley Carnovan
Presley Carnovan (1985-?) is a twelve year old boy, who possesses the reincarnated spirit of Prince Rapses. History Presley was a normal boy who lived in a suburban neighborhood of San Francisco with his mother. Since his father is often away or in Memphis, Presley wouldn't get to see him very often. While investigating a new exhibit at the museum where his mother worked, he a heard a voice echoed throughout the museum. Confused, he followed the sound through the dark corridors, leading him to the new Rapses exhibit. As he enters the exhibit, he shrugs off the strangeness and he begins to leave the room. But as he does so, he is attacked be giant Shabtis and a man calling himself Scarab. With a cry for help, a few nearby sarcophagus's burst open. The blast knocked both Presley and his attacker off their feet, and four mummies stood ready to fight. After he got over his initial shock, Presley soon discovered his connection to the young prince Rapses when the Mummies introduced themselves as his guardians. A short time later Scarab created a "living nightmare" scorpion. Which he then delivered to Presley. Presley soon fell under the scorpions' spell, and went into a dreamlike state, seeing things through Prince Rapses eyes just before he died. When Scarab appears to have Presley trapped, the mummies arrive just in time to save him. The nightmare scorpion is then destroyed. In the episode who is who Presley changed his body with his cat but he back his body, later that Presley and his mother went on a camping trip to Yosemite park. Scarab called forth "the Trackers of Souls", made up of Set and Anubis, to track Presley down for him. They managed to find him but Presley is defended by Kahti until the other mummies arrived and forced the Trackers to retreat. Presley later had a crush on his friend Walter's older sister Cynthia, but struck out entirely. Though should would often be very rude toward him. He tried to gain her affections several more time, without success. Scarab once stole a scroll that ripped open a portal in time. This portal summoned the original Rapses from the past to the present. Presley met the prince and learned that do to his arrival in the present, Rapses once again contained the immortal spirit that Scarab wished to steal. Scarab tried to kidnap Rapses but the two boys and the Mummies managed to fight him off. Scarab opened the gate of time again, and Rapses and the scroll returned to the past, with Prince Rapses' spirit returned to Presley. Presley started having some trouble with Tiny Turner, the school bully. So Armon taught Presley some Egyp-Tsu moves. Presley later ran into Tiny at a carnival. Both Tiny and Scarab gave Presley trouble at first, but Presley's newly learned Egyp-Tsu skills helped him deal with both problems. On a day of an alignment of the planets, Presley's body was possessed by a creature calling itself The Eye Of Darkness. The possessed Presley was drawn to a high mountain-top, where Set and Anubis were waiting. Once he arrived Set and The Eye of Darkness tired to preform a ritual that would switch Presley and the Darkness. Thankfully the Mummies arrived to stop the ritual. Unfortunately, Presley got sucked into the mirror and came face to face with the Darkness. Presley is able to fight off the Darkness and undue the spell. Presley's father, Paul Carnovan showed up one day for an unexpectedly for visit. Presley was delighted to see him. Presley and Paul visited the amusement park hears all about his fathers expeditions and adventures. Sadly Presley is crushed when he learns that his father has been lying to him about his expeditions and had been trying to steal an ancient Egyptian crown for Scarab. After Scarab puts the Crown on and becomes all-powerful, Presley's father helps the Mummies try to protect him from the huge Scarab, Presley regains his faith in his father and the pair make up. Ja-Kal has taken up a kind of "father figure" role in his life. Rath helps him with schoolwork, and tutoring. Armon often teaches him Egyp-Tsu moves. While he and Nefer-Tina have much in common personality wise. Personality Presley was initially reluctant to accept his role as Rapses, but on at least two occasions where he had the chance to be freed of his role- when Rapses father Amenhotep apparently came through the Western Gate and when the original Rapses was drawn into the present, he expressed reluctance at losing his status as 'pharaoh' because it would have also meant him losing his friends, the Mummies. Family Presley lives in San Francisco with his mother Amanda. While his estranged father Paul is currently traveling. Gallery Rapses meets Presley.jpg Presley and Kahti.jpg Presley.jpg presley9.jpg afeayr.PNG cbfdh.PNG dargg.PNG ddgrt.PNG dfg.PNG dfrsret.PNG dfsrrt.PNG dftetr.PNG dgrgrt.PNG dgrtut.PNG dgsrsg.PNG ettreyet.PNG ettrte.PNG fgdtty.PNG fggr.PNG fgret.PNG fgryret.PNG fgtry.PNG fserht.PNG ggrgre.PNG ghhttyj.PNG pres01.PNG pres2.JPG pres3.PNG Notes * There are several references in Presley's life that are in reference to Elvis Presley. Seth Kearsley once stated that this was intentional but did not believe the audience would notice. The first reference occurred in the first episode, when Rath said something like "Your father's house in Memphis was much larger." Presley replied "How'd you know my dad was from Memphis?" Also Presley's father was originally supposed to be named Aaron as another Elvis reference. This is referenced again in "Dog Bites Mummy", when the bully Tiny Turner asks Presley: "What's in the bag, Elvis?" Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males